


[Podfic] In the Aftermath

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Despair, Grief/Mourning, Kinslaying, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After each Kinslaying, they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125332) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** In the Aftermath  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Maedhros/Maglor  
**Rating:** Teen  & Up  
**Length and format:** 00:02:31, mp3  
**Warnings:** Incest  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9yca8wtkxnm2b63/In_the_Aftermath.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This type of story is my secret weakness--a parallel structure that conveys a different nuance of meaning in every part. So naturally I had to podfic it. ;)
> 
> Thanks as always to amyfortuna for blanket permission. <3


End file.
